His Savior
by XoverMasta
Summary: What if instead of Jasper Alice saw Naruto, a two thousand year old vampire hybrid with a very heavy burden. Will she be the one to finally save the savior? One-shot... for now. If continued rating may or may not go up. For FleeingReality.


**Hey all this twoshot/oneshot/maybe story is for FleeingReality, who I thank for giving me this idea!**

**Just to let ya'll know this is taking place in the 1940's, so if you're unfamiliar with some of the clothes just GOOGLE it! Lolz**

**And also I ask ya'll to please be polite when reviewing my stories, or any others. **

**Now onto da oneshot… I mean two-shot... I mean... maybe**

* * *

**Salvation**

* * *

He weaved agilely through the streets, his black 'Spectator' shoes clapping softly with each step. Over his head he wore a fedora slightly tipped to the side casting a shadow over his eyes. In the crowd of people he looked rather ordinary, but I can assure you he wasn't.

If you looked closely enough you'd see that this man wasn't breathing, that this man didn't need a heart to survive, that this _man _was the result of the worst case scenario, that this whiskered man was supposed to be _dead,_ and yet here he was, as alive as the undead could be.

That's right this man was no other than Namikaze Naruto, the Hero of Konaha, Savior of the Shinobi Nations, and the first (and only) Vampire/Kyuubi hybrid.

With grace that could only be inhuman, Naruto made his way through the crowd, the heartbeats of the humans pounding in his ears, making his eyes flash crimson momentarily before returning to their golden brown.

It was odd you'd think he'd have more control after two thousand years, but unfortunately his thirst was as grueling as it had been on the first day. It was only thanks to his hard-headiness—err I mean will power that he was able to make it through a day without wringing a neck.

After walking a couple more of blocks (with him once or twice biting his lip to resist ripping out someone's throat) the whiskered blonde stopped outside a small bar. His head tilted up slightly to read the sign that hung above, his lips moving slightly as his gaze passed over each word. Then he lifted his up nose to sniff the air, trying his hardest not to flinch at the mouthwatering smell of blood; and in that scent was another, a more potent smell, a vampire's smell.

Yes, it was the vampire he'd been tracking.

This fact wasn't well known, but Namikaze Naruto was the first 'vampire'. The result of an elixir Kabuto had ejected him with in the war, in hopes to shut him down from the inside, and the experiment had worked, but not in the way the four-eyed freak hoped.

When the Kyuubi's essence and the antidote mixed it created this venom, which then made his body undergo a change. He was dead… and then came back alive.

He became immortal.

And then by accident he created more immortals, and ever since then he's hunted down all his mistakes… But there were many, and they hid. It was impossible to hunt them without bringing up too much attention. So he waited until 'sightings', or killings happened so he could investigate… and this time he'd gotten lucky as for once a sighting had been true.

Pushing open the door the whiskered blonde tried to suppress the forming smile. He found an… enjoyment of getting rid of vampires. It helped put his two thousand year old mind at ease.

Slowly he entered the bar, his head scanning all the occupants in search of his victim. His searching gaze stopped on a small woman, his golden eyes meeting her own. So, it seemed she was like him, an animal drinker.

Well that made it a tad bit harder.

Taking a deep breath (big mistake) he walked over to the pixie-like woman, his gaze still meeting her own. She was small, and a bit pixie-like. She had short brown hair, that curled slightly, and a delicate nose. Her hands and feet—like everything else—were tiny, making her look like a doll.

"Hello ma'am." Naruto smiled, tipping his hat in acknowledgement. "Names Naruto Hake, may I ask your name?"

"Alice Brandon." The woman said, her hand outstretched to shake.

Hesitantly the blonde took her hand, wary of the recognition in her eyes. Recognition was never a good thing for him.

"Well a pleasure Ms. Brandon." Naruto answered smoothly, as he resisted an eyebrow raise at the amusement in her tone.

"You could drop the act Naruto." Alice said cheerfully, "I know what you are." Her voice lowered. "Considering I am one too."

The blonde kept up his cool façade, even though he was surprised by her forwardness. It was unusual for one of their kind to outright admit what they were, especially to him. "Well then if you know that much, then you probably also know what I do to… _our _kind."

"I do." Alice said slowly, her innocent eyes glancing up to meet his gaze. "But I know you won't hurt me."

The blonde's lips twitched, "And what makes you say that Ms. Brandon?"

"Because I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"Yes." Alice smiled, "You and me."

Naruto looked down at the small woman, this time he did allow himself to raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Alice only smiled her small hands reaching up to stroke his face, and for some reason Naruto didn't find the strength to push her away. Were her hands touched left a pleasant tingle, something he hadn't felt since he kissed Hinata.

"I can see the future." She admitted, her fingers tracing his jaw-line.

"So you're a gifted vampire." Naruto stated, his eyes tracing her hands movements cautiously.

He needed to stay on guard no matter how pretty, or small this woman was, she was a vampire. And it wasn't like a female vampire hadn't ever used seduction on him before to get her way.

"Yes." Alice smiled, her hand stopping to cup his cheek; her finger drawing small circles over his whisker marks. "But my gift does have some boundaries."

"I think every gift has." Naruto answered, relaxing slightly in her hold.

He could sense she only had innocent intentions, so he'd let her talk before killing her.

"I guess." Alice shrugged, her hand dropping back down to her side.

"So… why'd you wait here for me?" Naruto asked, resisting the urge to bring her hand back to his face. "If you knew what I did. Weren't you afraid I'd hurt you?"

"No, I already told you, I saw us."

Naruto looked at the girl warily, "What do you mean by… us?"

"As in you and me together." Alice smiled, "What else would I be saying?"

The blonde man narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you have the wrong man ma'am."

"I don't think so." Alice giggled the sound making Naruto shiver.

For some reason he liked her smile, her laughter, her joy. He wanted more…

Shaking himself from his thoughts Naruto tried to swallow the venom that was now caught in his throat. He was now facing an inner turmoil; one part of him was screaming to kill her, while the other just wanted to leap into her lithe little arms.

"Well _I _think so Ms. Brandon," was his witty comeback, before he got up to retrea-er leave. "So now if you'll excuse me I must be leaving."

But before he could go, a small hand caught his wrist, bringing him to once again face the small woman. "I thought you were supposed to be killing me Mr. _Hake_."

"That was the original plan," Naruto answered racking his brain for a witty comeback, "but since you're an animal drinker I think I can make an exception." Yes it was lame, but it was also the partial truth.

"And what if I wasn't?" Alice inquired, her hand slowly slipping into his own. "Would you kill me then?"

Naruto looked into her golden eyes, and the truth came without permission. "No,"with her hands in his he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, hope. "And I don't think I ever could." And then he lowered his head to kiss her.

He had just and was kissing a woman he had met just five minutes before. He was kissing her in a bar, in front of five or so people. He was kissing her with a longing, as an unfamiliar fire burned in the pit of his stomach. His lips met hers with all tenderness and loneliness he had been feeling for the last two thousand years. It all came rushing back at him now, and his chest now ached with sadness and grief. His mouth opened with a need, a want, a craving for her, and she returned it with equal vigor.

Even if he didn't know it then, he had just found his salvation.

He had just found _his _savior.

He had just found his soul mate.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So I'm deciding whether or not I want to continue this into a story, two-shot, or just keep it a oneshot. I would appreciate it if you could tell me in a review!**

**Also I don't know how well this turned out I just know how Alice met Jasper; and decided to twist it to Naruto. From what Jasper told Bella I'm guessing Alice jumped on him similiarly to what happened to Naruto. So yeah…**

**Again thank you FleeingReality for giving me this idea!**

**And once again I ask you to REVIEW!**

**-XM**


End file.
